1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of functional and decorative Christmas tree accessories. More specifically, it concerns a method of use of an assemblage of a electrified base member having a plurality of perforations holding an array of sockets for light sources for optional lighting of the interior of various miniature buildings, a white cover material to simulate snow and a plurality of figurines of people and animals. The light sources can be light bulbs, light emitting diodes (LED's) or the like.
The unique feature of the invention relates to the infinite variety achievable in the arrangement of the illuminated buildings and the figurines. This unique feature of infinite variety is the core of the present inventive method. Beneath the foregoing elements is a Christmas tree stand that supports the tree in a vertical posture. The cover material has at least two functions, i.e., to cover and camouflage the Christmas tree stand, and to provide an attractive surface on which is placed the miniature buildings and figurines with the key feature being that the cover material preferably includes a plurality of slits through which can be inserted light sources placed in selected sockets in the electrified base member to light the interiors of various miniature buildings placed on top of the cover material. The fact that the openings in the cover material are slits is very important because they close of their own volition to hide the sockets that are not being used.
The inventive method contemplates the selection of which miniature buildings will be used for a given Christmas season, selecting the locations where they will be placed, putting light sources through slits in the cover material that are positioned over every socket, placing the miniature buildings over the light sources so each such building can optionally be illuminated, selecting the figurines to be used for a given Christmas season, selecting the locations where they will be placed, and placing the figurines where desired. One of the options is a nativity scene in which may be included baby Jesus, Mary and Joseph, shepherds, wise men, angels, and various animals such as camels, sheep, cattle, domesticated animals, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas trees have been a part of the Christmas holiday celebration for more than one hundred years. Originally, all Christmas trees were live trees that were cut down in the forest and brought indoors for the holiday period. This necessitated a means to hold the live tree in a vertical configuration and suggested a means to protect the interior flooring or carpet from tree sap, pine needles and other live tree droppings. In recent decades, artificial trees have become available and popular, but these also frequently use a separate structure to hold the tree in a vertical configuration. These structures are generally termed Christmas tree stands. Often they can be used with both live and artificial trees, and so they frequently contain a reservoir for water to immerse the stump of a live tree to help keep the tree fresh.
Christmas tree stands are generally unattractive structures, especially since many of them are designed to accommodate varying tree diameters such as occurs with live trees. The varying diameters require adjusting screws or the like that often project outward from the structure. Some of the prior art has the objective of hiding or disguising the Christmas tree stand. Examples of this are Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,306 for a Decoration Platform Assembly; and Sofy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,545 for a Decorative Surround for Display Stand. Sometimes such prior art structures are accompanied by other decorative features such electrified or static display model trains and structures. Examples are Sofy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,545 for a Decorative Surround for Display Stand; Chapin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,618 for an Elevated Christmas Tree Track; and Cummings, U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,366 for an Ornamental Support for Christmas Tree and the Like.
Examination of the parent application on the subject matter of the present application revealed additional prior art. That prior art is as follows: Schroeder, U.S. Pat. No. D326,522, for a Christmas Tree Village Base, Rakes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,496, for a Display, Macedonic, U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,259, for an Apparatus For Recreating And Illuminating a Visual Image, Chin at al, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0253191 for a Revolving Christmas Tree With Articulating Branches, Fegley at al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,807 for a Christmas Tree Holder, Guilin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,853 for a Magnet Drive System For an Animated Display, and Cheng, U.S. Patent No. 2007/0121321 for a Decorative Light System.
No prior art known to Applicant includes the particular combination of features of the present inventive method. The method uses the following apparatus: an electrified base member with a plurality of perforations having an array of sockets for light sources for optional lighting of various miniature buildings being surrounded by a white picket fence protecting the display from being dislodged by gifts under or near the tree, use of a white cotton padding cover simulating snow covering the Christmas tree stand. The foregoing include the functional objective of protecting the flooring or carpeting from tree sap and other tree dropping.
Other apparatus used with the inventive method, include optionally a model train set that is preferably placed around the outside of the village white picket fence, a nativity scene, a plurality of miniature buildings such as houses, a post office, bank, church, fire station, and police station of sufficient number and variety to constitute a village, and an optional ice skating of the large selection of same.
It is a further object of the invention to surround the invention with a white picket fence to protect the positioning of the components of the apparatus of the invention from intrusion by gifts under the Christmas tree.
It is another object of the invention to employ a base containing a plurality of perforation holding an array of sockets for lighting sources for optional lighting of various miniature buildings in an infinite variety of locations.
It is a related object of the invention to accomplish the foregoing objectives with an apparatus that camouflages the Christmas tree stand.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following descriptions and appended drawings.
In accordance with a primary aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of use of an assemblage of a electrified base member having a plurality of perforations holding an array of sockets for light sources for optional lighting of the interior of various miniature buildings, a white cover material to simulate snow and a plurality of figurines of people and animals. The method employs a large combination of apparatus features including an electrified base member with a plurality of perforations having an array of sockets for light sources for optional lighting of various miniature buildings being surrounded by a white picket fence protecting the display from being dislodged by gifts under or near the tree, use of a white cotton padding cover simulating snow covering the Christmas tree stand, optionally a model train set with a train station, a plurality of miniature buildings such as a post office, bank, church, fire station, police station, and train station of sufficient number and variety to constitute a village, an ice skating rink with moving magnetic figures constituting skaters, all or any number of which can be placed in a infinite variety of locations by the owner, a multiplicity of figurines constituting villagers and optionally the characters of a nativity scene with a manger, angels, choristers, wise men, shepherds, sheep, camels, cattle, dogs and cats, all or any number of which can also be placed in a infinite variety of locations by the owner.